moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Hidden Side Movie
The Lego Hidden Side Movie is an upcoming 3-D computer animated science fiction comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was written and directed by James Wan, and produced by Dan Lin and Roy Lee. Based on the Lego Hidden Side toy line, the film is the sixteenth film inThe Lego Multiverse. The film features an ensemble cast which includes Griffin Gluck, Jamie Chung, Mila Kunis, Taika Waititi, William H. Macy, Terence Stamp, Ian Holm, Ray Liotta, John Goodman, Helen Mirren, Pierce Gagnon, Julie Walters, Andy Serkis and Bill Nighy. Cast *Griffin Gluck as Jack Davids *Jamie Chung as Parker L. Jackson *Mila Kunis as J.B. Watt *William H. Macy as Captain Jonas *Terence Stamp as Mr. Branson *Taika Waititi as Mr. Elton/El Fuego *Ian Holm as Chef Enzo *Ray Liotta as Dwayne *John Goodman as Joey *Helen Mirren as Rose Davids *Pierce Gagnon as Wade *Julie Walters as Lady Evelina *Andy Serkis as The Alien King *Bill Nighy as Lord Vampyre Plot The Alien King (Andy Serkis) finds out about Lord Vampyre's (Bill Nighy) reign to eclipse the sun. He and his assistant fly down to the former Monster Realm, and resurrects him. Lord Vampyre is thirsty for revenge, and the Alien King offers to team up, which Lord Vampyre accepts. After a brainstorming session, Lord Vampyre decides to send a ghost parasite onto the town of Newbury, Pennsylvania. Meanwhile, Jack Davids (Griffin Gluck), and his mother, Rose (Helen Mirren) have recently moved to Newbury. Rose is the new headmaster of Newbury High School, where Jack will go. Once there, Jack meets Wade (Pierce Gagnon), an aspiring basketball star kicked off the team because of his height. In his science class, Jack meets Parker L. Jackson (Jamie Chung), a student who thinks ghosts are real, and gets taunted by popular student Paula. Parker takes Jack out on the town, stopping by the cemetery, owned by Mr. Branson (Terence Stamp). Suddenly, a cannister of the ghost parasite lands in the cemetery, hitting Mr. Branson and turning him into a ghost. Unable to defeat him, they lock Mr. Branson in a shed nearby, and run away. Jack and Parker visit their science teacher, J.B. Watt (Mila Kunis) after school to tell her about the ghosts. She and her best friend, Mr. Elton (Taika Waititi) take the two to her lab. With some of the samples picked up from the graveyard, J.B. is able to bring Jack's dog, Spencer, back from the dead. However, Mr. Elton is transformed into a ghost. J.B. uses her equipment to transform Mr. Elton back into his old self. Captain Jonas (William H. Macy) is out at sea, when his boat is hit with a cannister. He throws it out to land, where the land comes alive. It swallows him and his son, breaking the boat in half. His son survives, but Captain Jonas is turned into a ghost. Jack and Parker race to the scene, reverting Captain Jonas to his old self. Jack and Parker alert J.B. of the land coming to life, where she finds out that the ghost parasite can turn anything into a haunted version of itself. Everyone except for Mr. Elton go out to lunch the next day, when a cannister hits the inside of the restaurant. Chef Enzo is turned into a ghost, as is most of the restaurant staff. After reverting the damage, J.B. gets a call from Mr. Elton, saying that he found more ghosts in the form of Dwayne (Ray Liotta) and Joey (John Goodman) two bikers. Jack goes along with him on his giant monster truck. Despite killing the bikers, Mr. Elton's truck is destroyed. Needing another mode of transportation, J.B. steals an abandoned school bus, and turns it into the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000, stopping a living porta-potty and a living juice bar. The bus is then able to stop a living train, along with several other places in Newbury. After a battle at a carnival, Jack sneaks off, and sees a portal in Newbury Park, where he encounters The Alien King and Lord Vampyre. They reveal their plot to him, and Jack alerts the others. When the Alien King unleashes all of the ghosts and living contraptions on the four, they all hide inside the high school. Mr. Elton fends off the ghosts with another one of his vehicles. The Alien King launches another cannister at the school, transforming some of the students and staff into ghosts, and the school is transformed into a giant monster. The ghosts break into the school, and Jack and Parker hide in the basement, meeting Lady Evelina, a spirit who really controls the ghosts. When the Alien King and Lord Vampyre hear this, they get into an argument and leave. Jack and Parker defeat Lady Evelina, restoring Newbury to its original state. Rose asks Jack if he wants to move back to his old town, but Jack says he'd rather stay in Newbury. He and Parker start a relationship, as do J.B. and Mr. Elton.